How to Eat an Oreo Cookie
by Kuramasdarkside
Summary: Oneshot. Tsuzuki shows Hisoka how to eat an Oreo. Shonen Ai. PWP


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or Oreo cookies.

Well, I was at home watching the TV guide channel and I saw an Oreo commercial so I thought 'why not do a cute YnM fic that involves Oreos?' and this is what I came up with. So, enjoy.

**Summary:** One-shot Tsuzuki shows Hisoka how to eat an Oreo. Shonen ai. PWP

**Parings:** TsuSoka(_ TsuzukixHisoka_) implied TaTari.(_TatsumixWatari_)

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, PWP (_Plot? What Plot?)_

* * *

**_How to Eat an Oreo Cookie._**

"'Soka! Look what I got from Watari!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he happily bounced into the office he and his partner shared, holding a small, rectangular, box which was covered with blue, plastic paper and had a cookie drawn on it.

Hisoka didn't even glance up at the older man as he finished his paperwork. "Something with one of his latest sex-changing potions that will probably change you into a monkey even though you already are one?"

The amethyst eyed shinigami pouted and turned inu, staring up at the blond boy with his biggest, most hurt puppy eyes. "Soka, that's mean!"

_'Don't look. Don't even turn to look at him. Forget he's there. Ignore him and that hurt, sad, probably tearful, undeniably cute...' _And emerald eyes looked at Tsuzuki out their corners, their owner sighing after having looked._ 'Damn him and that inu mode!'_ "What did he get you?"

Tsuzuki blinked before smiling brightly and holding out the small package infront of Hisoka. "A pack of Oreos!"

The eternally young teenager sighed, now annoyed lightly, "What did he put in it?"

"Nothing! I saw him buy it! And I loooove Oreo cookies! They're the greatest cookies ever!" Exclaimed Tsuzuki as he hugged the pack of cookies to his chest while smiling cutely.

Hisoka rolled his eyes as he shook his head while muttering, "What's so great about these cookies?"

"They're great because you can eat them in different ways! I'll show you!" The blue plastic was torn uncaringly by the older of the two, being tossed aside and forgotten once it was off. There were three rows of black cookies, a white cream filling was in-between two pieces, two were in each row on a strip of white cardboard.

A bright smile was on Tsuzuki's as long slender fingers picked up the first of the cookies and brought it up to his mouth, "You can eat 'em bite by bite." With that he takes one bite and then another, having finished the cookie in two bites.

"You can eat the filling first." He took off the top piece of the Oreo and ate the sweet filling before eating the two remaining pieces.

He picked up a third. "You can eat the top part first and then the other part." Once said, he took off the top part and popped it in his mouth before consuming the rest.

The fourth was the last in the second row, leaving only two cookies once it was taken from its place. "You can lick off the cream stuff and then stick the two halves together and eat them." The amethyst-eyed man removed the top before licking off the white center, then putting the two remaining pieces together and eatting them.

"You can take off the top and eat the other half first." Tsuzuki said as he picked up the fifth, once again removing the top half but this time eating the bottom half first and then the top.

The last one was finally picked up by the sweet-loving shinigami. "Or you can just eat them without a care in the world." And he popped the final Oreo in his mouth before looking at his partner, who's eyes had been watching him the entire time. He smiled brightly. "Wanna try one?"

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki lightly, "I would but how can I since you ate them a--" His sentence was cut short once sweet lips were pressed upon his soft, delicate ones. The sweet yet tangy taste of the Oreo filled his mouth as Tsuzuki kissed him passionately, which caused the boy close his eyes as well as to moan softly.

When Hisoka openned his mouth to allow the moan to escape, the amethyst-eyed man took that as his opportunity and managed to enter Hisoka's mouth, his tongue exploring the new area.

The taste of Oreos filled his mouth as his partner's tongue moved freely around. Hisoka's tongue met Tsuzuki's and licked off the cream and remains of the Oreo that covered it. The younger shinigami's tongue caressed the older's for a second, removing the bits and pieces that were left from the Oreo before Tsuzuki's tongue decided to play with Hisoka's tongue.

The blond knew one thing right now. This was his favorite way to eat an Oreo.

Unknown to either of the two, two pairs of eyes, one sapphire blue the other a honey brown, were watching them through a crack in the door.

Watari smiled lightly as he glanced up at the brunette secretary, "I told you buying Tsuzuki a pack of Oreos was a good idea."

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses his glasses that had slide out of place as he replied. "Hmph. It was still a waste of both money and Oreos."

"You're right." Started the blond scientist before smirking and getting out a pack of Oreos from his pocket, looking at the brunette with a slightly perverted glean in his honey orbs, "We have far better ways of eating an Oreo, don't we Seii-chan? Far more _entertaining _ways.."

**_Owari_**

* * *

Well, how was that? Now, I'll leave it up to you to imagine what better ways Watari and Tatsumi have of eating oreos. Hehe.. Well, please review! 


End file.
